darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Undercover Murusa
Back to 2009 Logs Metro-X Murusa Jing Arcee Lifeline Metro-X is on his patrol walks, shield strapped to his arm, keeping his eye out while periodically responding to radio reports, a rather normal scowling sort of look of concentration on his faceplate. Murusa has made her way back to Cubricon, undercover as it were so others who weren't familiar with her wouldn't immediately recognize her being with the Crystal City Guard. She spots Metro-X and moves toward him. It's a typical cycle in The Buffer Zone. Gunshots are scarce except for near the ramps down into lower Cubicron, people are working about the streets, and Metro-X is on his patrols, with Murusa heading his way. Jing sits at a tunnel entrance about a couple of 'buildings' away from El Sleazo Cafe, sitting just inside of a tunnel that is barely bigger than what Jing is himself. Arcee's had a decent enough evening. Mostly because she's at least not had to deal with anything /too/ outlandish, or rough. And she's managed to scrape up enough energon to survive another day! That's always a plus. She's settled leaning against a wall near El Sleazo... though the only reason she hasn't entered is mostly that she doesn't want a repeat of her previous visit. Not, she notes, that this is much better. Murusa taps Metro-X on his shoulder, "You really are a bit too absorbed in your own work if an old femme like me can sneak up on you." she notes soberly with a hint of a playful smile. Metro-X's head remains down even as he is tapped. "You entered aft sensors less than thirty clicks ago, Murusa." turning his optics towards her, "What brings you to Cubicron today?" looking briefly towards Arcee. Murusa takes note of who is nearby, which would include Jing and Arcee both. "I think you know what brings me here, Metro-X." she notes softly, pulling an envelope from her subspace. This is offered to the mech before her. Within it, for his eyes only of course. Metro-X takes the offered parcel, adjusting how his shield rests to free up his left hand and begins opening it, head canting to one side. "Yes, I suppose I do..." The bay door of the clinic opens abruptly, spilling over-bright light into the dingy hallway. One of the local neutrals shuffles out of the bay, followed by Lifeline who appears to be lecturing the poor unfortunate individual about something. You paged Metro-X with 'Within is a letter with a official request for you to provide a list of current criminal types that are 'bounty listed'. This letter also states that a copy needs to be sent to Ironhide over at Autobot Security.' Murusa nods her head to that, watching to see who may be observing them a bit too closely. "Good." Arcee doesn't so much observe closely as she does pay attention to those who look at her. From the look of her, she's seen better days, and she's certainly not one of the locals. Doesn't fit in. She crosses her legs at the ankle, looking away from Murusa and Metro-X to look around somewhat carefully. Metro-X hrmmms, casually tucking the note inside his body where the is the sound of something fiery making a pwoomph, he then takes a few moments, optics dimming during that time. After that short period a chip is pulled from a slot in his head and offered to Murusa. When Lifeline's shop door opens though he turns slightly, blinking at the sight of her. Murusa accepts the chip and puts that into her subspace. She'll be looking at that later, away from prying optics. She, too, looks over at the clinic. "Excellent, I needed to speak to her." she notes toward Metro-X. Jing looks up as the bay door of the clinic opens before he goes back to doing what he was doing, using one of his digits to draw on the data pad. He stops as he pulls his digit away and looks at what he has drawn so far before nodding and pulling a cable-jack out of his neck and plugging it into the data pad, his optics dimming a bit as he absorbs the info from the data pad before standing and walking out of the tunnel enough to where he stretches out his joints some. Lifeline is completely unaware that so many people have noticed her presence or even care. She turns to step back into the clinic after the local leaves. Arcee glances over at where everyone's attention seems to be pulled, optics brightening as she tries to get a better look. Satisfied that there's no threat, she settles back again, trying to decide if she should stay here or head out. Murusa moves toward Lifeline, to catch up to her before the clinic door closes. "Excuse me, Lifeline?" she inquires after the good doctor. Metro-X hrmmms slightly, then follows after Murusa, bobbing his head to Lifeline in silent greeting once he is close enough, looming like the bad year blimp (as ever) Lifeline stops as she hears someone calls her voice and turns to see who it is. She recognizes Murusa, but doesn't really know her all that well so doesn't act all thrilled to see her. "Yes?" Murusa is used to such looks from others that don't know her. It just rolls off her as she approaches, there is an envelope given to the doctor. "Open this in private please." is all she says, "I shall leave you to your important work." the older femme notes. You paged Lifeline with 'the letter within is a from Crystal City with a commendation for your efforts (in tandem with Bundle) to cure the citizens of the city. A second letter states that if your clinic ever requires something along the lines of supplies to contact Murusa directly and that she'll arrange it.' Metro-X smirks at Lifeline's usually brusque demeanor and then looks down towards Jing, and back to Arcee again, "Good cycle Jing... Miss" apparently not having seen this particular femme before. Lifeline takes the envelope and looks at it with a frown. "All right." The envelope gets tucked into a storage compartment in one leg. Her glance then goes to Metro-X briefly. "How is Omega Supreme? I've not had an update since I completed the repairs." Murusa of course cannot say a thing about that, being undercover at the moment and not wishing to break such. All she can do is try to blend in best she is able. Arcee tips her head up, optics flashing, as she glances over Metro. She keeps her legs crossed at the ankle, back still resting against the wall of the nearby building. "...hi there." Metro-X shakes his head "Not sure, but I'm fair certain he is up and running." tucking his shield onto his back and then returning his attention to Arcee and noting the Autobot symbols. "What brings you down to my city, Autobot?" he frowns "Forgive me, I hope, I'm not certain of your name. I'm known as Metro-X." Metro-X shakes his head "Not sure, but I'm fair certain he is up and running." tucking his shield onto his back and then returning his attention to Arcee and noting the lack of any symbols. "What brings you down to my city, new arrival or long time resident whose kept underground, more or less?" he frowns "Forgive me, I hope, I'm not certain of your name. I'm known as Metro-X." Arcee gives MX an odd look. "New arrival," she states calmly, rolling her shoulders before giving a stretch. "Just passing through. I don't have much of a home to call my own." After giving the bigger mech a look over, she chances a very faint smile. "I go by Arcee." Metro-X bobs his head at that "Well, as long as you aren't intent on causing ruckus you're welcome in the Buffer Zone, Arcee. And if you're looking for work, I'm certain we can assist with that as well." Murusa watches on quietly, observing Metro dealing with the civilians will give her a better grasp of the mech she's slowly been getting to know over the cycles. The mention of potential work does cause the femme to perk up visibly, and she smiles. "Work, huh?" she queries. Arcee leans her head back. "Well, I can definitely assure you I have no intention to cause trouble. Finding work, though... that sounds like something I can get behind. It's getting harder and harder to find an honest job these days." Lifeline nods to Metro-X, then watches him approach an unfamiliar individual. Doesn't look like anyone she needs to waste time or processor cycles on. She looks back to Murusa and asks another question that the denizen of Crystal City likely can't answer. "So why all of the clandestine behavior?" Metro-X nods again, studying the femme "What's your area of expertise? I doubt highly that you're the type to look for any sort of militia work, but we have need of couriers, scouts, delivery, shop hands..." he becomes lost in thought, pondering other available work. Arcee smiles pleasantly. "I'll do just about anything that doesn't involve military work or something that'd be a shot to the dignity." She waves a hand. "I make a decent courier. I'm pretty quick." Murusa looks toward Lifeline and smiles softly, "As it is said in the Book of Primus, 'Lo he saw a way from the astral plane to escape his hated enemy, and thus he took that way and found himself bound by a prison. But being a God of Light, he changed the outward appearance of his prison." hoping the doctor gets the gist she has her reasons. Metro-X nods his head "Well, I can't pay much, besides a roof over your head for bunking down, and perhaps the occasional bit of energon, but if you work hard, you're paid for it." finally cracking a smile and offering a massive hand to the femme. Lifeline frowns at Metro-X. She's never read the book of Primus, and she's never had any interest in doing so. Translated: She doesn't get the gist. But, at least it shut her up. Though MX is going to SERIOUSLY owe her an explanation later. Murusa steps back from the doctor, looking at Metro-X a moment, "I should get going, a long walk back home and it's getting late enough for it not to be safe doing so." Arcee takes Metro's hand... such as the case may be, in any case. She does smile, though. "Trust me, that's better than nothing. Definitely better than what I've had up till now." Metro-X nods his head "I'll have some of the first bits of work for you at the beginning of the next cycle, and likely you'll have more than you may have bargained for. With worry of interception of transmissions by the gangs in lower Cubicron a lot of communications go via chip and written word." winking at that he takes a step back. "I need to make my way to the ramps though, seems the DEO is pondering a push to the surface..." and with that he lifts off, turbine jets kicking up dust and debris before he rockets off to the west. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:Jing's Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs